


Рэйкен скажет «люблю» любой ценой!

by nastyastark



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyastark/pseuds/nastyastark
Summary: Тео определенно любит Лиама, но говорить и кричать ему о своих чувствах точно не собирается. А Данбара это раздражает, поэтому он решает, что нужно прибегнуть к плану, который помогли придумать его друзья.





	Рэйкен скажет «люблю» любой ценой!

**Author's Note:**

> события происходят через два года после 6х20.

Нет, Тео определенно любит Лиама, но говорить и кричать ему о своих чувствах точно не собирается.

А Данбара это раздражает. Он, конечно, знает, что Тео любит его, но Лиам уже целый год отчаянно желает услышать эти слова.

— Послушай, я не могу этого сказать, но ты знаешь, что я чувствую _это._

Они лежали на кровати. Родители Лиама были не против отношений с Тео, правда, они не знали то, что Рэйкен в прошлом был хладнокровным убийцей, хотел убить друзей их сына, да и самого сына тоже. Они были рады и тому, что Тео живет у них, ведь «Мам, ему негде жить! Пожалуйста!»

— А я могу, придурок, — Лиам целует нежно, вдоволь наслаждаясь губами Тео. — Я люблю тебя, люблю.

Целует уже грубо, кусая нижнюю губу химеры.

«Может быть, он скажет это сейчас?» — эта мысль разъедает его внутренности. Он надеется.

А потом понимает, что не дождётся. Понимает, что нужно прибегнуть к плану, который помогли придумать его друзья и, который лежит в черновиках памяти уже давно.

Мэйсон обрадуется. Он каждый раз твердил Лиаму, что уже пора начать осуществлять этот план. А идиот-Лиам всё надеялся и ждал, целый год. Сам Данбар признался в любви через семь месяцев их отношений. Это было неловко, но он очень сильно хотел, чтобы Тео услышал эти слова.

План будет выполнен сегодня. Стая как раз будет сражаться с охотниками во главе Монро. Это отличный шанс.

##### ***

 

— Всё с ним будет нормально, не волнуйся, — говорит Скотт, стоя рядом с Рэйкеном. Они наконец-то нашли Монро, должны атаковать её и других охотников. Тео был не особо рад тому, что он стоял в паре с МакКолом. Нет, серьёзно, это было странно. — С ним Питер, он точно не допустит, чтобы Лиама убили.

Эти слова только напугали Тео. Он почувствовал уверенность Скотта и запах своего страха. Он до сих пор не понимал, почему МакКол решил быть с ним в паре. Почему Скотт отправил Малию в пару с Кори, Лидию к Мэйсону, а Стайлза к Дереку? Если про Стайлза и Дерека всё понятно, они всегда были вместе на заданиях, то остальное было довольно странно.

— Да, наверное, ты прав, — что-то явно не то. Ему не нравились его ощущения. Он будто предвещал беду. Словно нечто плохое должно случиться с Лиамом. Но он же не банши. Он просто подобие оборотня.

Со Скоттом они убили несколько охотников, а сейчас они пробираются в здание, где находилась Монро. Они должны её убить. Этого хотел каждый, даже гнилой труп Джареда.

— Малия хочет, чтобы ты пришел на нашу свадьбу, — шепчет МакКол, едва они входят в здание. Рэйкен удивляется. Лиам говорил, что ему придется идти одному, что Хейл не желает видеть обманщика на своей свадьбе. — Лиам делает тебя лучше. И вы любите друг друга, ведь так?

Тео чуть теряется, но отвечает:

— Да, — говорить кому-то о своих чувствах кажется намного проще, чем Данбару. — Мне стоило сказать ему об этом раньше. Если его убьют, он так и не услышит этого.

— Успокойся, — МакКол ударяет Рэйкена по щеке, Тео немножко в шоке. — Ты скажешь ему об этом, когда мы убьём эту суку, а через неделю вы вместе придёте к нам на свадьбу, и это не обсуждается.

Они убивают суку. Монро, правда, ещё что-то говорила, о том, что она убьет их всех с того света, что обязательно воскреснет и вернётся в Бейкон Хиллс.

Скотт наблюдает за химерой: он потерянный, его сердце слишком громко стучит (уши МакКола уже в трубочку сворачиваются). Когда они доходят до остальных, которые уже убили оставшихся охотников, Скотт радует всех новостью о Монро. Здесь были все, кроме Питера и Лиама. Рэйкен несколько раз спросил про них, но никто его не слышал, все радостно смеялись и улыбались.

Его низ живота скрутило.

— Где Лиам и Питер? — он рычит. Он не хотел верить, что Данбара уже нет в живых. Он отправляется искать их. Остальная стая идёт за ним, и ему кажется, что идут они слишком медленно.

Когда он подходит к небольшой поляне, где лежат трупы охотников, он видит чью-то макушку вдалеке. Он искренне желает, чтобы это был Лиам. Живой Лиам.

Вдруг он замечает, как Мэйсон подбегает к этому человеку. Рэйкен точно помнил, что Хьюит плёлся рядом с Кори где-то вдалеке. Откуда он только взялся.

Тео наблюдает, как Мэйсон закрывает рот рукой и держится за сердце. А потом плачет. Очень громко. Так громко, так пронзительно, что у Тео внутри всё рушится. У Тео Рэйкена рушится вся жизнь.

Тео подходит, он видит Питера и, лежащего на его коленях, Лиама. Он чувствует запах стали. У Лиама под сердцем виднелась серебряная пуля. Изо рта когда-то выходила серебристая жидкость. Его губы были в ней. Глаза закрыты.

Как только Питер видит Тео, то сразу же встает, уступая ему место. Рэйкен садится на траву, придерживает голову Лиама, кладет его себе на колени, и не может сдержать слёзы. Нервно трогает лицо Лиама своими ладонями.

— Прости, — остальные уже подошли и смотрели на них. — Я люблю тебя. Люблю, придурок.

Тео не мог решиться на эти слова уже целый год , но сейчас, он сказал их так обыденно, будто говорил их каждый день.

Всё тело сковано, он не мог пошевелиться.

— Почему я не говорил этого раньше? — спрашивает он у себя. Тео знал, что тогда боялся этих слов и самих чувств. Сейчас он потерял Лиама навсегда. Больше не боялся. Только ненавидел себя. Будет ненавидеть себя всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Я даже не знаю, — глаза Данбара приоткрываются, а на лице красуется довольная улыбка. Он встаёт. Тео остаётся сидеть на траве. Решает, что у него галлюцинации. Посмотрев на остальную часть стаи, он видит, что они все улыбаются. Улыбаются?

— Посмотри, как ты его напугал, Лиам, — голос Лидии. Она действительно сожалела, что была в сговоре с остальными. — Я говорила, что это идиотский план!

— Зато он сказал эти слова, — Данбар улыбается, подходит к химере, берёт его руку в свою и поднимает с земли. — Я так рад.

Он пытается обнять, успокоить, но Тео, до сих пор не понимающий Тео, отходит на шаг назад.

— Рэйкен скажет «люблю» любой ценой! — кричит Мэйсон. — Это был план, который мы все придумали, то есть, конечно, я его проработал, и…

— Я не хотела в этом участвовать с самого начала, — прерывает его Мартин. Рядом стоит Малия, держа Скотта за руку. Они оба глупо улыбаются.

— Тео, — начинает Лиам, подходя к своему парню ближе, — прости, что напугал тебя. Я предлагал Мэйсону придумать что-то повеселее.

— Почему же ты выбрал этот вариант? — Лиам задумывается, затем пытается незаметно для всех посмотреть на своего лучшего друга.

— Я давно мечтал сыграть драматическую роль, — смеётся Мэйсон, а потом и все остальные. Даже Тео слегка улыбается.

—Вы все такие придурки, — Тео поддаётся всеобщему смеху, смеясь со всеми, успокоясь, смотрит на Данбара, который вовсю очаровывает своей улыбкой, — а тебя я всё равно люблю.

Тянет Лиама за футболку к себе. Целует нежно, ища языком во рту волчонка золотой клад.

— Люблю тебя, люблю, люблю, люблю, — говорит Тео, отрываясь от уже пухлых губ Лиама. Лиам прижимается к химере, проводит рукой по его бедру, отчего Тео постанывает ему в губы.

— Не забудьте, что через неделю наша свадьба! — слышится издалека голос Малии. Всё-таки эта была правда.


End file.
